Cage Birds
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: Nico and Hazel are known as Sellers, meaning that they buy, train, and sell mythical creatures. The siblings are doing great, until the local Finder Jason Grace gets a hold of two rare creatures that neither could possibly resist. The only problem is that both are hard sells. How could Hazel possibly train a phoenix and Nico fix his broken bird? Nico/Percy and Frank/Hazel/Leo
1. A Hard Sell

**Summary: Nico and Hazel are known as Sellers in their business. This means that they buy rare or mythical creatures, train them, then sell them to collectors. The siblings are two of the best in their field...until the local Finder Jason Grace gets a hold of two rare creatures that neither could possibly resist. The only problem is that both have their quirks and are hard sells...but both of them love the challenge. Now, all they have to worry about is how Hazel can train her newly bought phoenix and Nico his scared bird.**

**Main Pairings: Nico/Percy and Frank/Hazel/Leo**

**Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Thalia/Bianca, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Luke/Percy _(past/mentioned),_ Alabasico _(past/mentioned)_**

_**Cage Birds**_

_**A Hard Sell**_

Nico honestly wasn't listening to a word his sister said. He knew that he should, that Hazel would be angry the moment she discovered his lack of attention span, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. Not now.. His dark eyes drifted down to the coffee mug, chocolate color staring back at him. The Italian desperately wanted something stronger than this. Preferably, something Hazel had hidden away in the liquor cabinet.

"Nico! Did you hear me?" Hazel snapped, finally fed up with her elder brother's attention span, or lack thereof. She watched him jump, eyes focusing on her, and let out a sigh. "Brother, I know you're still in one of those moods because of your break up, but you need to get over it."

He watched as his sister stubbornly placed her hands on her hips, a pouting lip popping out on her face. "I'm fine Haze. I'm getting over it and moving on. I even have a date this weekend." Lie. He knew his little sister, and older sister as well, worried for him and that was the only reason he lied. After all, if she knew the truth it would turn out bad. The last thing he needed was Hazel _and_ Bianca trying to set him up on a blind date...even if it had turned out well the last time.

"Please. You know that's a lie," Hazel's live in boyfriend snorted. Frank wrapped his arms around the gold eyed girl from behind, kissing her cheek. "Why would you consider dating when you haven't had a job since you and Alabaster broke up?"

"He has a point," Hazel nodded, leaning back against his chest. "Jason tells me that you haven't made a call out for new goods in weeks. Well, not since Ally went traveling through Europe." Frank just nodded in agreement.

Nico only snorted, turning away from them to pour himself more coffee. That was one of the things he regretted about letting Frank move in with them. He would always agree with his baby sister and the two would team up against him. Plus, ever since Alabaster left, he didn't have anyone on his side and would lose arguments more often than not. Another longing sigh left him. He didn't understand why the curly haired brunette had decided to travel Europe. The explanation had been something about "seeing the world." That his family had a "habit of dying young." Alabaster hadn't even offered the Italian a chance to go, just packing one day and leaving. It had all been so sudden and he hated it.

"Brother..."

The word snapped him out of it. Nico shook his head, dropping his cup in the sink instead. "I'm going to get ready," was all he offered before hurrying out the kitchen and to his own room.

Hazel watched her brother leave, leaning more on Frank. "He's so alone," she whispered after being sure her older brother was gone. She looked up at her boyfriend, little frown in place. "Ally and him really were a sweet match. Bia and I were right in setting them up. Now, though, with Ally leaving so suddenly, he's all alone again. Won't even focus on his work anymore. It makes me so, so sad."

Frank nodded. He held Hazel to his chest, running his hands through her curly bronze hair. He had to admit that he was worried for Nico. The Italian was his girlfriend's brother and his friend. He had to worry about the kid with how he was acting. Avoiding work and the subject of his ex. Distancing himself from everyone and acting plain out weird. It left everyone confused. "You just have to let him get through this. You know how Nico is."

She sighed, nodding and running a hand through her hair. Finally pulling away, she sat down at the table again, finishing her breakfast and pulling Frank to sit beside her. "Jason is giving me a good deal on a new creature today," she finally offered.

"Really? What is he getting you and why on Earth is that cheap bastard giving you a good deal?" Frank grinned, stealing a piece of Hazel's toast.

Hazel rolled her eyes, drinking her orange juice. "He has a little bit of a quirk to him. Making it a hard straight sell," she explained.

Frank nodded, understanding. A hard straight sell was the only reason their friend Jason would give them a good deal on anything. After all, Jason ad Reyna may find the creatures, but selling them was a problem in their own. Neither were a people person nor were they good at training the creatures properly. Sure, they could trick angels into submission, humanize demons, but the other skills Collectors enjoyed their "pets" having, neither was good at. That was where Hazel and Nico's job came in. The middlemen. The Sellers. They connected the Finders to the Collectors and fixed any quirks the "pets" may have. Hazel was amazing at that and only pulled Frank in when she knew there would be a problem. "What makes it so hard to sell?"

His girlfriend bit her lip, clearly not wanting to talk. After some coaxing, Hazel finally let it out. "It's a phoenix..." she breathed.

He choked on his coffee. "W—what?" He sputtered. "No. Phoenixes have been extinct for decades. You said that your own mother was the last person to see one alive. How the hell is it possible for Jason, of all people, to find a phoenix?"

"Apparently, the thing was eager to chase after Reyna," Hazel chuckled, only half joking. Given, the story Jason had told her was a lot more...detailed, but that did not need to be retold. "Seeing as I have to train a phoenix now, this is where you come in...Frank, baby, you know the rumors about phoenixes."

"No. I can't help with this one."

"But Frank!"

"Hazel," he spoke quietly now, needing her to hear this from him. "Phoenixes burst into flames at their climax—or, more likely, highest moments of pleasure—and that's why no one wants them. They burst into flames, you're going right up with them. That's why they were all killed off."

"But!" She held up a finger. "It is also rumored that, if the fire bird loves you, then you won't feel the flames. You'll see them, but nothing will actually burn. That's what I need of you." She paused, taking his hands. "That is the only way to beat submission into him. I need you to make the fire bird love you. That way the new owner won't be burned."

Frank stared into her eyes, brown clashing with gold as they had a silent argument about what would happen. Neither wanted to give in, knowing the consequences if they did. Letting out a sigh, he nodded. "Fine, but you owe me big for this one."

Hazel grinned, kissing him softly. "Thank you! I'll bring our new fire bird home tonight. Get the his room ready." With that, she left, leaving her boyfriend to his own thoughts.

_**Cage Birds**_

"I still don't get why you need my help," he growled.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Because you need to get out of the house big brother," she offered before opening the door to Jason's shop. The little bell gave a ring, alerting the cashier of a new costumer. "Reyna! We're here for pick up!"

The brunette girl waved from where she sat. "Jason has been waiting for you. You know where to find him." Reyna glanced back down, before her head snapped up. "Nice to see you out of the house for once di Angelo."

Nico rolled his eyes, waving her off as he was dragged away. "Why is their cover a pet store?" He whispered in Hazel's ear.

His sister shrugged, opening the door to Jason's office. "Something about no one suspecting it because it is so obvious...or something like that. Truthfully, I don't even think Reyna knows why Jason insisted on a pet store."

"Does it matter?" The blonde boy asked, grinning at them. Jason made his way around the desk, hugging Hazel and patting Nico on the back. "The living dead comes out. Is it because you wanted a new plaything to train or did Hazel force you?"

"I forced him. I figured it might be a good idea to have Nico help me with the fire bird," Hazel explained, pushing a strand of hair from her eyes. "Can you show him to me now? I want to see what Frank has to work with."

Jason nodded. He opened the secret door behind his bookshelf and lead the two through a dark room full of cages. Normally, it would be lit up and full of creatures. Of course, it was their off season at the moment. The couple only kept a few creatures during this time so the wouldn't have to solely focus on training and selling.

Nico paused. "Jay. What's that one?"

The blonde boy looked back, following the Italian's eyes to a large bird cage across the room. It was currently occupied by a molting hybrid. Black feathers lined the bottom of the cage, leaving only half as many on the humanized bird. The boy's head was cocked to the side, silky black hair blocking his face as he stared out the window.

"That one? It's a bird thing a Collector gave us. No one wants it since it started molting," Jason explained, opening another door for Hazel to go through. "Plus, it's pretty annoying. He's quiet and pushes away from men. Don't know why, he barely talks to Reyna, let alone me."

The Italian nodded, finally tearing his eyes away from the beautiful bird. Even with most of its feathers gone, the thing was still pretty. "No one is buying because it is molting? That's the only reason?"

Jason shrugged, nodding. "Yeah. He's obedient and Reyna said he knows how to clean so whatever Collector wants him will be lucky. The only problem is that ugly body with his feathers gone. They should grow back in a few months, maybe, but that's still wasted money."

Nico couldn't stop the snort. "Ugly body? You're kidding, right? The bird has one of the nicest bodies I've seen since my last angel." He waited for the punch line, the end of this joke, because Jason couldn't be so blind. When there was none, he laughed. "How much?"

"You want to buy it?"

"Brother, this isn't a good investment," Hazel insisted, just as shell shocked as Jason. "The bird is trained and ready for sale, but you won't be able to sell it for some time. Leave it here. It's Jay's problem for now."

Nico was silent. He looked between his sister and the bird. With a determined look on his face and a stubborn smile, he asked again, "How much for the bird Jason?"

"To get it off my hand and Reyna off my back, you can have it for five grand," He decided. For the second time, he motioned Hazel into the second room. "Move it today and pay me by next week." With a nod, the two disappeared through the door.

The Italian made his way over to the cage, placing his hand on one of the bars. "Hello." The bird didn't even look away from the window. "My name is Nico. Will you tell me yours?" After a few minutes of receiving no answer, Nico pulled up a chair and sat down beside the large cage. The bird really was beautiful. Little patches of shining black feathers tented with blue covered the bird's body. Its eyes—a sea green, he noticed now—were wide set in its face, making the bird look like an innocent child. Even its slender curves added to the beautiful. "Why someone would not want you, I will never understand."

"He got a new toy."

The voice surprised him. Nico hadn't expected the creature—his bird—to speak judging from his before silence and Jason's experience. Nor, had he expected the voice to be so high pitched, like a song. Still, it made him smile. "Your old master sold you because he got a new toy?"

Finally, the bird looked at him and the Italian got the full power of those sea green, wide eyes. "Only if I were lucky would that happen." As he spoke, the bitterness was obvious. It tugged at Nico's heart. "He kept me, ignored me mostly, until I started molting. Then, he decided that he enjoyed the damned demon more than his ugly bird."

Nico choked at the word. "Your old master had a demon?" That surprised him. Most Sellers avoided the wicked creatures. They were hard to catch and even harder to train. Though, if they could be trained, Collectors loved having them.

The bird nodded, running a hand through his overgrown hair. "Yes. The bastard Luke preferred a demon over me. A barely trained demon at that...shows my worth." While the sentence had started out filled with anger, it ended with an aura of sadness.

Nico frowned, reaching through the bars and caressing his cheek. "Soft as a feather," he mused, smiling. "You're worth so much more than that, little sea bird. Even with molting feathers, you hold such a beauty. The only problem I see with you is that sadness in your eyes. Don't worry, though, I'm going to treat you right. I'll get you a new master that can appreciate that beauty of yours."

A choking sound came from the bird's throat. Small wings, once hidden in the folds of fabric, extended and pushed him to the other side of the cage. He stared, wide eyed, at Nico as if the touch physically harmed him. "Don't," was what he managed to get out before an unpleasant lump filled his throat and stopped his voice. After a few swallows, he finally made the lump disappear. His face went from fearful and frightened to emotionless. "Don't make a promise you can not keep. I'm unwanted and a waste of space. Don't act like I'm pretty or you care or I'm worth a single thing, because both you and I know what a lie that is."

That silenced Nico. After a few minutes, he stood. "We have a lot of work to do little sea bird and it won't be normal or easy." He smirked, "Either way, whether you want it or not, you will be coming home with me so get used to seeing my face everyday."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


	2. Uccellino

**Main Pairings: Nico/Percy and Frank/Hazel/Leo**

**Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Thalia/Bianca, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Luke/Percy _(past/mentioned),_ Alabaster/Nico _(past/mentioned)_**

* * *

_**Cage Birds**_

_**Uccellino**_

Hazel squeaked and slammed the door shut as she ran out. Her breathing was heavy as she leaned against the wood, using it for support. Her gold eyes wondered to Frank, who watched her wearily from the couch. "Do not say a word," she warned him. Making sure that the door was locked, she made her way to sit in his lip.

He followed her instruction, only offered her comfort, until the burnt smell of cotton and singed hair finally made his words spill out. "I told you an untrained phoenix would be trouble."

"Oh, shush. He's just scared and will come around eventually." Hazel hit his broad chest, even if she had to agree with him. An untamed, wild creature was never good, especially when it was something so rare and wild as a phoenix. "That thing thought he could set me on fire to get away. I want to think it is just because he's scared, but..." her words dropped off.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea?" Frank offered. "Let's just get rid of it. For all we know, either one of us will get burned with how scared he is."

"Frank! Do you know how much I had to pay Jason for this thing? If I don't train and sell it, we'll be out a good amount."

He raised two black eyebrows. "You said Jay gave you a good deal."

Hazel snorted. "Good deal or not, Jason is still a cheapskate. The fire bird cost me a dent in our bank account. The only reason I risked it was because I don't think fucking Grace would lie about his state. He said the phoenix reacted well to humans and being in captivity. Obviously that was exaggerated."

Frank kissed her forehead. "Guess that means we don't have a choice but to train him." That was not something he was looking forward to. The curly haired phoenix had looked relatively trained when Hazel brought it home. In fact, he hadn't started freaking out until Hazel tried to get him into his new bedroom. That was when he started tensing up and random body parts set on fire. "Maybe he doesn't like me? I mean, he seemed calm around you. It wasn't until he saw my face in that room that he lit up like a firework."

She considered this for a moment, knowing that a single person did have the ability to set off a wild creature. "No," she shook her head. "I doubt it. I mean, you weren't threatening. You even offered him a smile when I lead him in. He must just not be used to the captivity. If he didn't like you, I would think he would have attacked you."

The Canadian simply accepted that fact. Hazel had been involved in this type of business since she was born, her mother and father having eased her in. Who was he to question her when he had only been working this with her for a few years now?

"Don't worry," Hazel smiled, interrupting his thoughts. "You've gotten so much better since our first creature. Remember your first angel? What was her name...?"

"Kayla. Her name was Kayla and she had curly blonde hair," Frank reminded, kissing her softly. He smiled as he felt Hazel's arm wrap around his neck and he relaxed back into the couch. These rare moments that they had alone he enjoyed best. Of course, they never lasted long.

The front door slammed open without a warning, followed by, "Where is my baby sister and brother?"

Hazel chuckled and pulled back, watching Frank sigh. "We can pick up on this later," she promised before standing up to greet her sister. "Bianca, what have we told you? Just because you have a key, doesn't mean you don't have to call when you plan on stopping by."

The Italian girl simply rolled her eyes. "I'm your elder sister and have permission to barge in on anything. Just ask Nico how many times I walked in on him and Ally having sex." She laughed at the bewildered look on Frank's face. "Be lucky I am kind enough not to walk in on you two."

"Bia!" Hazel warned.

Bianca waved her off. "Whatever. I want to see the phoenix Thalia told me about," she grinned, walking over to the creature's room. After pressing a few buttons, a wall slide back to reveal a one way mirror. "He's a cutie," she decided as she watched the boy throwing things at the walls, "Angry, but a cutie nonetheless. Are you going to keep him for yourself?"

Hazel snorted. "That thing cost too much money to keep. Beside, Frank and I are happy and content with not being Collectors." She moved back to sit beside her boyfriend, leaning into his side as an arm was wrapped around her.

"That _thing_?" The Italian raised her eyebrows, turning to look at her baby sister. "That _thing_ has a name. I'm sure you didn't even think to ask, but I think he'll be more calm if you do and address to him as such."

"That's why you will never be cut out for this business. If you care too much, then they will swallow you whole," Hazel said, her voice cold.

Bianca stared at her, looking for any warmth in her gold eyes. At finding none, she sighed. "Whatever Hazel. Look, as much as I wanted to see that little rare bird you got a hold of, I'm here for Nico. I want to know why I had to hear from Thalia, who had to hear from Reyna, who had to hear from Jason that he bought a bird."

Now, it was the couple's turn to remain silent. Neither one was willing to offer Bianca an explanation. They both knew how the oldest Italian was when she was the last to discover something that happen with her family. It was never a pretty sight. Instead, Hazel pointed toward her brother's room, signaling that he and his bird were in there.

"Thank you." She growled and stalked toward the door. Bianca reached for the handle, ready to toss it open, then paused, thinking twice about it. She knocked, deciding scaring her brother's new pet would be that day's bad idea. Nico was at the door a moment later, his eyes widening with surprise. "Miss me baby brother?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Of course. Now, why are you here?" Bianca motioned behind him, toward the door he had closed. "Oh. You heard about him."

The elder nodded. "Of course. Why were you not the one to tell me? Why did I hear it through a string of gossip?"

Nico sighed, looking down at his feet under his sister's glare. "Because I have been busy. He isn't very open to me yet. Of course, my bird is very obedient. He will willingly do whatever I ask, but that isn't the problem. He is silent and his pretty eyes show hurt. I just...I wasn't..."

Bianca touched his shoulder with a slight smile. "I understand. You weren't ready to let the rest of the world see him yet." Her hand moved to cup his face. "You worry that, when he does open to you and others, he'll leave like Ally?"

Nico's eyes darted away from hers. "He doesn't like being called Ally and you know it."

She patted his face. "Cute boy. I'll talk to this bird. You go help Hazel and Frank with their phoenix. I think they will need that."

"But—"

"No butts, _fratellino_," Bianca argued, pushing him down the hall. "I won't hurt him. I promise." She waited until Nico had nodded and was walking away before opening the door. She found the little bird sitting in Nico's windowsill, staring out it longingly. A few dark feathers were scattered on the ground, but there was otherwise no sign of the bird molting. In fact, Bianca believed her brother to be right. This little bird did have a certain beauty to it that even she could not deny. "Hello _uccellino_."

The bird's head perked up at the new voice. Slowly, he turned to stare at her, his alluring sea green eyes piercing through her. His pink lips parted, then he closed them and pushed back against the wall, his muscles tensing beneath his clothes. Still, he did not speak.

Feeling daring, Bianca took a few steps closer, watched the bird's face tense, and stopped. She repeated this a few more times until she was finally kneeling beside him. That was where she stopped. The Italian didn't reach out the touch him, did not try to speak. She only offered the bird a smile in hopes of showing that she was no threat. To show that he could relax around her.

After some time, it finally worked. His body untensed and he relaxed against the window seat. "What is an _uccellino_?" He finally asked, thin pink lips barely moving with his words.

Bianca's heart gave a tug. "_Uccellino _is Italian for little bird," she explained, the corner of her lips twitching into a little smile. "You didn't tell me your name, so I decided to use that."

The bird nodded after a moment. "Oh. That was what Nico called me. I didn't understand," he explained himself. The boy glanced away with the tips of his ears turning pink. "Nico and you, the two of you are Italian? I also heard you call him baby brother, _fra-fratellino_, does that mean you are siblings?"

Bianca nodded. She hesitantly reached out for his hand, not taking it but giving him the option to take it. "Yes. We are Italian and Nico is my baby brother. I am the oldest and Nico the middle child. We have a half sister who lives here with Nico. Her name is Hazel and she has a boyfriend named Frank. He's a Canadian."

The bird couldn't help smiling. He could almost see the excitement bouncing off of this girl and knew it was affecting him as well. She was just so kind that he couldn't help being kind back. "Your smile is pretty," he offered, reaching out the last bit and holding her hand.

Bianca's smile widened. "Your eyes are pretty," she spoke truthfully, moving to sit beside him now. "_Uccellino_, if I tell you my name, will you tell me yours?"

"Yes. I will tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"My name is Bianca di Angelo. And yours _uccellino_?"

A smile twitched onto the bird's lips. "Bianca..." he repeated her name, liking the way it came off his tongue. "My name is Perseus, but you aren't allowed to call me that."

The Italian cocked her head to the side. "If I can not call you Perseus, then what can I call you?"

"Just Percy."

"Okay. Percy it is sweetie," Bianca smiled, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "Welcome to the family _uccellino_."

The two were silent for some time as Percy turned back to stare out the window, his thoughts gathering. He didn't try to bat Bianca's hands away as the girl played with his feathers. He knew it would only loosen them more, but didn't care. She was kind to him, so it was only right for him to be kind to her as well. Finally, though, the thoughts bouncing through his mind became too much and had to come out. "Your _fratellino_, Nico, is he a good master? Will he be kind to me?" His face tinted pink. "He calls me beautiful when I don't deserve it. I can not understand him in the slightest."

Bianca had to pull her hands back to keep from hugging him. Percy was becoming too much for her. He was being too adorable. "I can not say anything about him being a good master, seeing as I've never seen anyone use the title master on him before," she laughed at the idea, "but he will treat you well. And, _uccellino_, he calls you beautiful because that is what you are. I do not understand why _you_ can not see that."

Percy had to look away from her now. Drunken words came back to him. Painful strikes and unpleasant situations flooded his memories. He swallowed back the past. That wasn't his life anymore. "I just...I've been told I'm ugly too many times to believe such a silly compliment."

The look on his face gave a strong yank at her heart. "My little bird. My beautiful little bird." Bianca could no longer resist it any longer. She pulled Percy forward and into her arms. "You won't have to worry about that any longer, yes? Nico would never say you were ugly. You may not know it yet, but he needs you as much as you will need him."

The words blew over Percy as well as he hug. "You Italians...I can't understand either one of you."

_**Cage Birds**_

"You got ripped off Hazel," the words came out of Nico's mouth before he could help it. "This thing is stronger than anything you've dealt with before and twice as wild. Get rid of it before you get hurt."

"I can't. I'll be losing too much if I sell him like this," Hazel sighed. She curled up on Frank's lap, needing comfort. "What are we going to do? He hates me and freaks whenever Frank walks in the room. I can't train what I can't get near."

The Canadian shrugged, holding his girlfriend close to his chest. "Can we burn him out? No human contact for a week. We can slide food and water in through the hidden door."

The siblings stared at him and then each other. After a few minutes of silence, Hazel nodded. "That would work," she agreed.

Nico nodded. "Yes. He would realize eventually that he wasn't going to get anything by throwing tantrums. Only give him small food potions, then that would add to the control you have over him. Good idea Frank."

The boy smiled, proud of himself. "Let's get started started right away. The sooner we get this phoenix trained and sold, the better."

There was a quick intake of breath that had the trio turning. Bianca stood in the doorway, Nico's bird holding her hand. At seeing everyone's eyes on him, Percy sidestep, standing behind the Italian girl. "Almost there," Bianca sighed, trying to coax Percy away from her. "Come on _uccellino_. It's just Nico and our family. I said they wouldn't hurt you."

Slowly, the little bird nodded. Percy stepped out from behind Bianca, holding her hand tightly still. "H-hello," he stuttered out, looking up at her for approval. At seeing her nod, he stepped forward, coming to stand in front of Nico. "M-my name is P-Percy. P-please be kind to me M-master Nico."

Everyone was silent. Nico stared at his bird and Percy at his bare feet. No one dared moved or speak. Finally, the Italian boy pushed forward, pulling his bird into a tight hug. This seemed to shock the green eyed bird more than anything and he stood completely still. "Thank you _uccellino_. I'm glad you decided to trust me with your name. I promise to take very good care of you."

Slowly, so slow that Percy didn't even realize he did it, thin arms wrapped around Nico in a hug. No words were spoke, only a lose hug between them. Still, that was enough for Nico to know this little bird was his now. His bird—Percy—had agreed to let Nico keep him and that filled him with joy. Things would be good, he decided. Things would be good.

* * *

**I was going to write about Leo this chapter, but changed my mind last minute. I couldn't resist adding Bianca in, because I figured she would be a big sister to everyone, including Percy. So, next chapter is going to be centered around our little phoenix, promise.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


End file.
